Walking off the beaten path
by LadySloth
Summary: I AM RE-WRITING THIS STORY THAT IS CURRENTLY MADE OF FAIL. I WROTE THIS YEARS AGO. FORGIVE ME FOR MY FOOLISHNESS.
1. Whats this

**Disclaimer of Love: I own not the Harry Potter.**

It was a beautiful summer morning. The birds were singing, kids were playing in the streets, families were taking trips down to the beach, and Harry was wondering how the hell he had received such a strange letter when he already went to Hogwarts.

Harry frowned as he turned the envelope in his hands, looking at the written address, then set that down and picked up the pamphlet. Surprisingly, his uncle had allowed him have both. Then again, that had probably due to that it was delivered through muggle post, was written in what looked like ball-point pen, was not on parchment, the pamphlet that had come with it had no moving pictures, and Harry had looked completely and utterly confused.

It was an offering to a high school. Not any normal high school, according to the pamphlet, this high school, Calle Linterna High School, was for the Supernatural, Rare, and Unusual.

This high school taught an assortment of students, and had at least one student from every species.

Pictures showed off steel reinforced walls, shatter resistant windows, students in class, and a beach. Apparently it was very lax, while still holding onto its rules. Fights inevitably broke out sometimes, but if the health of an innocent bystander got involved, there would be punishments. The majority was demons, but there were some that he had never even heard of.

A list of classes took up one page of the pamphlet, listing the subjects in absolutely no order whatsoever. Harry glanced through them and raised his eyebrows at what he found.

'_Necromancy,_

_Arithmetic,_

_Geometry,_

_Shamanism,_

_Agriculture,_

_Care of wildlife,_

_Science,_

_Survival, _

_Healing,_

_Sorcery,_

_Hypnotism,_

_Runes,_

_German,_

_Latin,_

_Greek,_

_French,_

_Spanish,_

_Egyptian,_

_Robotics,_

_The study of the Human Mind,_

_Gym,_

_Swimming,_

_Volleyball,_

_Element Control,_

_Etc.'_

He shook his head in disbelief. Hermione would have died of happiness just by reading the list. His brain had hurt after the first three listed.

Harry skipped to the back of the pamphlet, past the explanation of the time difference, (One year equals one day, stabilize with stabilizers, blah blah blah, chaos theory, boring) and read up on who was in charge.

A guy called Dr. Jake Diate was the principal, a Mr. Matthew Ashen was the vice principal, and the one who had sent him the letter was called Ms. Brittany Calan, the secretary.

Harry flipped through the pamphlet again and again, absorbing the information like a sponge before finally setting it down and opening the letter.

The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter_

_You are being invited to come to Calle Linterna High School for the Supernatural, Rare, and Unusual. (CLHS)_

_CLHS is located on the island of Avalon, it is surrounded by beautiful sights, sounds, and smells. This is an all year round school, and any breaks require students to stay on the island. The reason: one year in CLHS equals one day in the outside world, and it would just be too complicated to give a stabilizer out to every student. Weekends are off, for the teacher's sakes. The only thing that is required for you to attend is the final exams._

_After you graduate from high school, you are allowed to live on the island for a year without a job. If you desire to create a business, as long as the school approves, it is fine._

_If you still want to stay after your year is up, you will need to pick up a job with the school or a nearby business. Not surprisingly, most students leave, not willing to become what they fear the most, a teacher, coach, or janitor, and not willing to work in retail._

_To dissuade fears relating to the time difference-you will only age by how much time has passed in the outside world. _

_If you wish to attend, it will require the permission of your guardian(s)._

_If they do say yes, then send your registration via mail to the return address on the envelope, and send a second confirmation email to the following email address: CLHS_Registration clhs . org_

_After you have sent the email, simply pack your things, say your last goodbyes,(as you probably wont see them again, with CLHS being all year round) and wait for the Blue Hound Charter Bus. It will drive up to your house._

_Your Guardian(s) must sign here: X_

_With regards- Secretary Calan_

Harry stared. It was crazy, they would never agree to it, but… it was worth a shot.

Heading down the stairs, Harry headed straight to his Uncle, who was watching TV with his son. Walking up behind the blubber pair, Harry stood quietly waiting for a commercial, so that they wouldn't get angry at him and successfully ruin any chance he had of going.

The commercial came on half an hour later, after the show was over, and uncomfortably close to Harry's breaking point. Vernon stood up with a grunt to go to the kitchen, Harry trailing behind him.

"What do you _want_, boy?" Vernon growled as he began scooping ice cream into two bowls. Harry quietly closed the door to the living room and walked towards the table, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I was wondering if I could go here." Harry stated blandly, deciding to ask point blank as he spread out the contents of the letter onto the table. Vernon snorted, not even taking a small peek as to what his nephew was talking about.

"Like I don't sacrifice enough for you already-" He started, but Harry cut him off.

"You will never have to deal with me personally again." Harry said as convingly as he could. This caught his Uncles attention.

Vernon sat down after putting the ice cream tub and two bowls in the freezer so they wouldn't melt, and proceeded to read.

At first Vernon seemed a outraged by the fact that his nephew had just shoved something that blandly mentioned magic under his nose, but after bearing with it and reading a few more sentences, he began to show actual interest. After reading how normal signing up was, Vernon nodded his finality on the matter.

Reaching into his left pants pocket, he pulled out a pen and signed.

"I'll send them the confirmation, you go pack your things." Vernon ordered, pulling out his laptop from on top of the refrigerator. Harry nodded happily and went upstairs to prepare.


	2. IM NOT GAY

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Harry isn't gay. Srsly. D:**

**Enjoy.**

Over the next few day's, Vernon and Petunia Dursley had something to be happy about. The first was that they could tell the neighbors their delinquent nephew had been accepted to a very prestigious private school, and would be studying abroad. The second was that their nephew would be gone for good in a matter of days.

CLHS had replied, saying that the bus would arrive in three days. That was three days ago. Harry had all of his things packed in a normal, muggle suitcase that his Uncle had let him have. Surprisingly, it was in good shape. Actually, it was one of Vernon's newer suitcases.

Hedwig was already at Hogwarts, as the owlery seemed a better place to keep her than in a cage all summer long. Dumbledore didn't know, because he would have tried to refrain Harry from going. Nor did any other wizards know, for that matter. It wasn't that he didn't trust the old man, it was that sometimes, he could be like any other adult, and never let Harry have his own space.

The unmistakable sound of a bus engine neared the house and stopped in front, its engine making a constant thrumming noise. Vernon looked up, then stared at Harry.

"I'll help with the luggage." Vernon stated, getting up and effortlessly flinging the suitcase over his shoulder. It was obvious that the man wanted Harry gone as soon as possible.

Following his Uncle, Harry was met with the sight of a normal looking charter bus. The words 'Blue Hound' were painted in a deep, royal blue on the side, along with a picture of a blue beagle. Harry watched as his Uncle, with the help of the driver, placed his luggage in a fairly empty compartment.

"Well, Mr. Potter, let's go. You're the last stop, from here on out it's straight to CLHS." the driver stated to him, leaning out of the doorway and holding out his hand to help him up. Harry walked across the yard and took the hand, not looking back.

Finding an empty seat, Harry sat down and stared out the window, watching number 4 Privet Drive fade from sight. Harry smiled slightly. Soon, he would be making his own choices of his own accord. Soon, he would be able to go to school like everyone else who attended. In CLHS, he might just be considered normal.

Harry stared at the fields of tall, brown-green grass, dancing rapidly when touched by the wind. Birds soared lazily in the sky, seeming to circle the bus. Harry went to look at the grass again, only to find himself looking at his and the bus's reflection in crystalline water. They were crossing a bridge. Wow, this bus sure went fast. Harry didn't even need to think about what was keeping this bus moving, it was obviously a type of magic.

"Hang onto something, kids, we're about to jump off the bridge." the driver informed them over the intercom. Harry grabbed the armrest just in time.

The Blue Hound Charter Bus drove straight off the bridge, landing on the water and never stopping. They were driving on water.

Harry grinned in delight, this was fun! Suddenly, Harry looked around, just now realizing how quiet the bus was. His fellow first years were curled up into themselves, looking nervous. Not because of the fact that they were driving on water, but because they didn't know what to expect.

Harry blinked and let them be. Right now, he was just looking forward to a different life.

Harry had already signed up for his core subjects. He was going to take Algebra 2, Robotics, Shamanism, Necromancy, German, and Gym. Lord knew he could use the exercise.

He looked up ahead of them and blinked in shock. An island was looming up ahead of them.

"And here we are. Welcome home, students." the bus driver announced, pulling into a stop at the front of a large building. Everyone soon piled out, and were met with a crowd of seniors, juniors, and sophomores. But instead of standing there gawking and making them feel uncomfortable, about twelve or so from the crowd moved forward to help with the luggage. The others just hung around for a little bit, then left.

Harry thanked the emerald-haired senior who had helped him get his bag. The senior just nodded and told Harry to follow him. He would show Harry were to go.

Harry followed the senior to a courtyard. There were tables and booths set up.

"Just go to whichever you feel like first and you'll know what to do from there." the senior told him, wondering off.

Harry walked over to a stall saying 'INFO.' on a banner being held my two wooden poles.

"Hello, my name is Andrea Micheals, a sophomore, and I'll be giving you your info today." a cheerful red-headed girl with long not-pointed ears and a monkey tail greeted him, offering her hand. Harry smiled and shook it.

Andrea led Harry to the back where foldable chairs sat at the ready.

"Okay, first thing you should know. Even though it's alright to skip class here, attend anyway. I mean, how are you supposed to pass if you don't understand the material? On some days, the teachers allow you to have a break. To know when that happens, look on your door. Usually, there is a note." she took a break to breath and Harry nodded, showing that he understood. He had a feeling that even if he did talk at this point, she wouldn't hear him. Andrea was on a role.

"When you feel like you just need a break and skip, by the time you get back to your dorm the make-up work should be on you bed. Don't ask how they do it, cause even I don't want to know. You don't need your wand here if you're a wizard, here we practice wandless magic. Its more convenient. There are shops around here, if you can call them that; everything is free. No one knows where they get their income, and no one wants to. No one cares either. It's free stuff. Food is also free, just don't stress those 'free' privileges. That makes you a moocher, and moochers aren't cool."

Andrea warned him sternly, wagging a finger at him.

By this time, the other first years had arrived and were receiving the same speech. Well, as close to the same speech as you could get with different people telling it. Everyone told it different.

"The area is famous for it's firefly population, and consequently the CLHS mascot is a firefly. There is much more you'll learn as you go along, but those are the basics." Andrea finished, standing up and helping Harry up.

After Harry had said his thanks, he went to a booth with 'SCHEDULES.' on a banner being held up by totem poles.

Harry thanked the cat eared demon who gave him his schedule and walked over to the 'DORM PLACEMENT.' booth.

Harry nodded his thanks to the vampire who gave him his keys and dorm number, then proceeded to look at the map of the building. By this time it was beginning to grow dark, and the aforementioned fireflies were lazily drifting in the tropical air, landing in various people's hair, making the people seem to glow. It was rather beautiful, and Harry would have loved to stay and observe some more, but he needed to go by his dorm first and drop off his things.

Harry followed the map to his dorm, and using his key, opened the slightly thick, kind of wooden, and very steel-reinforced door. Walking in and glancing to the side, he noticed a brown haired, rather short kid about his age lounging on his back in one of the two beds, texting almost nonstop. Harry walked in cautiously, having not seen this kid on his bus.

The kids deep brown eyes glanced at Harry, then went back to the phone. Then he dropped the phone and stared at Harry. Harry groaned inwardly as the stare went to his forehead. Another wizard who knew who he was, great.

"Who the hell would dare harm your pretty face?" the kid asked, standing up and, in a flurry of feathers, shook out brown wings speckled with spots of black that Harry hadn't seen earlier.

Harry blinked.

"What?"

"Oh you poor baby," the kid said, jerking Harry's head down with abnormal strength and coddling it, "Elias will protect you from the baddies that did this, don't you worry!"

"_What?_"

"Oh yes, I suppose I _should _properly introduce myself." the kid, Elias, sighed, reluctantly releasing Harry's head. Harry tried to rub the feeling back into his neck, not understanding what was going on at all. "I am Elias Giles Barzillai, a Cynogriffon. Which is another reason why you have nothing to fear at all, since Cynogriffons _are_ the best at protecting their loved ones." Elias looked at Harry suggestively and licked his lips, "And you are _definitely_ a loved one."

Harry backed up, spooked.

"Wait wait wait wait _wait_! I'm not gay! I'm straight!" he protested as Elias followed him with an intense, almost hungry look in his eyes. Elias grinned and giggled.

"Oh that's what they _all_ say, hun. You'll come to your senses soon enough."

Harry turned to run-and ran straight into a very intimidating figure, who did not look pleased.

"I'm sorry, I was just-" Harry tried to apologize, almost backing away from him before he realized that backing up from this guy meant backing into Elias.

"I _know_ what it was you were trying to do. The _whole damn hall _knows what you were trying to do. Everyone expected it, too." the new guy hissed, red eyes flashing as he glared at Elias, who simply pouted. "You're the third roommate we've tried to assign to him. _Everyone_ is required to have a roommate. _No exceptions_. Elias, if you scare this one away too, you're _not_ staying on this island. What do I have to do to get through to you on that?"

"Dunno." Elias shrugged, looking bored, "I can't help it if my sense of humor is a bit perverted. It's just the way I am, Mike."

The new, rather intimidating, guy-Mike-snarled and looked like he was about to snap. Harry made an executive decision. Elias, as much as the guy had creeped him out, didn't deserve to be kicked out before classes had even started.

"I was just a bit startled." Harry piped up, drawing Mike's attention and making Elias blink in surprise. "It's not a problem, really. I'd like to stay here, if that's okay."

Mike stared at Harry, as if assessing that he was telling the truth. Then he nodded, growled at Elias in a foreign language, and walked away. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he left, feeling as though he had just faced down an angry dragon. Again.

Turning to get a better look at his dorm, he came face-to-face with a visibly surprised-and possibly suspicious-Elias. Harry fidgeted under the weight of Elias' stare, starting to dislike the feeling of being measured and judged. Then Elias smiled, hugged Harry hard enough to bruise his ribs (no, really.) and then patted him on the head.

"You do realize you just stared down the most frightening student here, right?" was all Elias offered by way of words before walking out of the room and down the hall.

Harry really hoped that that last comment had been part of Elias' perverted sense of humor. He didn't think he could deal with a…..whatever this Mike was at the moment.

Harry looked out the only window in the room. It was next to the head of his bed, which was placed against the right wall. The window started probably two feet off the ground, was probably four to five feet wide, and ended two feet from the ceiling. It gave him a good view of the humongous courtyard, which still had people in it. He could see other students in their dorm rooms, also looking down at the new students.

Although, in one dorm room he saw a pillow fight get broken up by a grumpy dorm neighbor. He also watched the latter get hit in the face with a pillow.

Harry then turned away from the window, looking at what would serve as his bed. It had drab navy blue sheets and a white pillow on a mattress settled in a steel frame. It wasn't much to look at. Looking at Elias' side of the room, he noticed a rather large pile of books on various subjects tucked away under the unmade bed, which had tie-dye sheets, and over twenty pillows. Harry briefly wondered why someone would need so many pillows, but wisely decided to ignore it.

There were two desks. Elias' had three laptops, each running a different program. One of those programs looked suspiciously like live footage from a governmental building of some kind. Harry decided to ignore this as he had the pillows, and looked at the barer of the two desks, which appeared to be his. A laptop sat his desk, humming quietly. Nothing else was on it, making it appear much larger than Elias'.

Further observation of his room revealed a white door off to the side at the foot of his bed, suggesting a bathroom.

Harry walked over to his bed and plopped down on it, then pulled his schedule out of his pocket, deciding to read it under the presumption that that was a rather good idea.

_Harry J. Potter_

_12:20pm/1:00pm- lunch_

_1:00pm/2:10pm-Shamanism_

_2:15pm/3:10pm-Algebra 2_

_3:15pm/4:10pm-Robotics_

_4:10pm/4:55pm- free time_

_5:00pm/6:10pm- Physical Training (all students taking Necromancy are required to take this every year.)_

_German has been nixed, as there was no more room. Our apologies._

_6,7,8:00pm/8:55pm- free time_

_9:00pm/10:00pm-Necromancy_

_On a side note: tomorrow you have off, to get accustomed to new grounds._

Harry nodded. He could get used to this schedule. It was nice. He was distracted from his thoughts by Elias walking back into the room. Elias removed his shirt, shaking out his wings, and then grinned at Harry suggestively.

"Wanna join me in bed?" Elias asked cheerfully, motioning towards the pillow fort of a bed.

"Ah…no thanks. I'm straight." Harry declined, using the opportunity to remind Elias that he wasn't interested.

"Suit yourself." Elias shrugged, burrowing under his pillows and disappearing from sight in a flurry of feathers.

Harry yawned and decided that following Elias' example would probably be a good idea. He removed his glasses and stood up, walking over to his desk and setting them next to the laptop. Suddenly, he was really tired. Harry didn't even bother changing into pajamas, he just stumbled onto the bed and crashed.


	3. UNDER CONSTRUCTION2

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter blah blah blah you know the drill.

-**3**

Harry woke up slowly, having trouble remembering where he was for a few seconds. Then he remembered, and grinned.

He was finally at Caluroso Punto High School for the Supernatural, Rare, and Unusual. Harry looked over to the alarm clock on his desk, which read 7:30am.

'_I have today off. I should make the best of it.'_ Harry thought, getting up and walking over to the bathroom. It was very…bland…just white and blue. He would have to do something about that. Also, it didn't look like he'd be sharing it, as there was no other door.

Harry stepped under the steaming shower water, savoring every moment of the hot waterfall twining across his skin. The soap and shampoo were already provided. Harry calmly turned off the shower when his fingers started to wrinkle. As Harry reached out and grabbed a towel from the towel rack, he could have sworn he saw a monkey tail dangling from the ceiling. But it must have been his imagination.

By the time Harry was done getting dressed, he could hear his fellow residents in the dorms next to his waking up and moving about. Looking at a map of the island he had been given, Harry inspected the grounds in search of places with food.

He found them. _A lot _of them. Harry grinned, then a thought occurred to him and he sighed. How on earth was he going to carry all of what he was going to get back to his dorm? The shops were clustered in a clearing, not to far from a waterfall. The school was as far inland as it could go, to protect it from hurricanes, but the shops were slightly closer to the shore. In other words, the shops were over two miles away.

Harry sat on the bed to think, only to be surprised at something already there. He turned around and found…a dark green backpack. A small, light one, yes, but a backpack nevertheless. Looking inside the small bag, he found that it was _much_ bigger on the inside than the outside. No surprise there. But he was curious. He should have heard anyone coming in, the door to the bathroom had been open.

He just shrugged it off, remembering Andrea's warnings about not wanting to know. Harry reached over to the desk for his glasses, only to find his old pair replaced with a new pair. He picked them up and looked them over curiously.

These glasses were more up to date with his prescription, and up to date in fashion as well. They were rectangular, with silver wire rimming. Harry grinned and put them on. He could see perfectly. Leaning against the desk to pull on his shoes, his hand brushed against something. It was a laptop case, and a note.

_Dear Harry,_

_Principal told me to get these to you. I can phase through walls, something that all monkey demons can do, in case your wondering._

_By the way, nice body you've got there. Next time I see you in public I'll be sure to catcall._

_-Andrea _

Harry turned red when he read the 'nice body' part. '_note to self; close the bathroom door next time.'_ Harry thought, looking at the bathroom mirror were 'HEY HARRY!' was inscribed in the fog. That hadn't been there when he had gotten out…

"Andrea?" Harry asked hesitantly, looking around.

"Yes?" Answered her voice right next to his ear. Harry jumped and whirled around, only to find him looking at Andrea's upside-down head. Half of her body was through the ceiling. Harry blinked.

"I guess I should learn not to startle easily?" He asked Andrea. She nodded solemnly.

"Good, you passed my test. Hey, guess what?" Andrea complimented then asked. Harry thought.

"Ummm…you dyed my hair while I was asleep?" Harry asked jokingly. Andrea looked at him in shock.

"How did you know?" she asked him, cocking her head to the side. Harry paled.

He rushed to the bathroom and wiped away the fog. Harry's hand started twitching to where he used to keep his wand when he saw what had been done.

Harry now had dark purple streaks running through his midnight black hair. Although…he had to admit, it did look good. It wasn't girly and blended in. You wouldn't know to look for it unless told it was there. Harry sighed, stopped his hand, and turned to face Andrea.

"Okay, now what was the real thing you wanted to tell me?" he asked her rubbing his temples.

"Oh yeah! I live just above you!" Andrea happily informed him. Harry blinked. This information was both a blessing and a curse. The blessing: someone he knew was close by. The curse: that someone was Andrea, a monkey demon. Who could phase through walls, and could play these kinds of tricks on him everyday.

"I'm going to go shopping now, alright?" Harry asked her, unhooking the laptop and placing it in its rightful bag, slinging it over his shoulder, the strap across his chest, with the map stuffed in one of its side pockets.

"Alright, I've gotta go to my first class anyways. See ya!" Andrea cried, waving as she popped back up to her own dorm.

Harry slung the bag over his shoulder, picked up the keys, and walked out the door, making sure to lock it. He vaguely saw something white and shimmery pop up from the floor, covering his dorm rooms entrance way and wall. He dismissed it as a shield to protect the room in case a fight broke out.

It took Harry awhile, but he finally managed to find the beaten, bare path to the shops. Harry started following it, but after awhile, he decided to walk off the path. He would just follow the river upstream, it would lead him to the waterfall, and the shops were close to that.

Although it was a longer way, Harry didn't mind. He wasn't in a rush or anything.

When Harry finally reached the shops, he was feeling more relaxed than he ever had. Well, except for when he had been a baby, probably…he was feeling more relaxed than any other time he could remember.

As Harry walked through the clearing of shops, he noticed that there was no concrete, although he knew that they could afford it. After all, all of the shops had polished hard wood floors, computers, cash registers… there was nothing 'old' about them.

Finding a bar/restaurant called 'Gluttony's Lair', Harry sat down at the counter and ordered a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a cold glass of lemonade.

The massive, tanned barkeep nodded and went behind the counter into the kitchen, coming out a few moments later with what Harry had ordered.

"Your new here, right?" the barkeep asked in a deep, guttural Harry while polishing a glass to keep his massive hands busy. Harry nodded, looking at the bald, rugged barkeep. The other patrons ignored them, staring intently at a TV screen across the room, where a soccer game was playing.

"Anything your curious about, just ask me. The name's Aaron, by the way." the barkeep, Aaron, stated randomly.

"Okay, how come there isn't any concrete here?" was Harry's first question.

"Because the elementals wouldn't like that." Aaron answered smoothly. "You see Ms. Kenist, the teacher who teaches that class, makes coming here the students first test. Only, they have to do this extremely complicated thing where they get swallowed by the earth and pop up here." Harry nodded, the explanation making things clearer.

"I know what I can expect in most of my classes, or at least, I think I do. Except Shamanism. What about that?" Harry asked after he had taken another bite of his chicken noodle soup.

"Well, don't expect to keep those pretty green eyes of yours. Shamanism uses spiritual energy, and the eyes need to be fixed so that they can allow you to see spirits. Your eyes will turn grey when that happens. All Shamans have grey eyes." Aaron informed him, putting down the now squeaky clean glass and picking up another one.

"Shamans also usually have a strong connection with wind, so you'll be learning how to control the element of wind. I ain't tellin' you the rest, that'd ruin the class." Aaron finished, grinning.

Harry grinned back. He wasn't sad about losing his green eyes, they drew attention because of how intense they were. Okay, maybe he was a little sad to be losing his mothers eyes, but not to the point that he would forgo Shamanism.

Harry walked out of the bar/restaurant and started towards the clothing stores.

A succubus clerk in the clothing store he had chosen to go to was drawn to him like a bee to honey the moment he stepped foot on the threshold of the store. Almost too fast for Harry to think or even blink, he had been shoved into a dressing room with a pile of clothes in his arms.

"Those clothes you're wearing are horrendous, dear. Try the ones in your arms!" the store clerk ordered from the other side.

Harry tried them on one at a time. Surprisingly, they all fit. But he only liked six out of the sixteen shirts he had been given, and only liked four out of the nineteen pairs of pants. He also now had a pair of black swimming trunks with red Hawaiian flowers running down the outer sides of both legs, although he didn't know how to swim.

Harry walked out of the store, his purchases in his bag. The clothes that he had been wearing when he had walked in were in the trash. Not like he had a choice. Apparently, when he hadn't been looking, the clerk had snuck his old clothes out of the dressing room and thrown them away in a dumpster in the back.

Now he wore a loose white t-shirt with knee length khaki shorts. Harry sighed and walked to a shoe store across the street. He got the same treatment there.

With his fighting boots and tennis shoes in his backpack, sandals on his feet, laptop still slung over his shoulder, and an obsidian cross dangling from his right ear lobe, (the jewelry shop next to the shoe store was very persuasive. Yeah, Harry had had no choice, as usual.) Harry set out to browse for things to make his room feel more like home to him.


	4. UNDER CONSTRUCTION3

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

-**4**

Harry woke up at 8:00am the following day. He yawned and stood up, stretching. Heading towards his now frog themed bathroom, he opened the light blue curtains that he had bought yesterday, revealing a huge courtyard with various trees and winding concrete paths. After Harry had gotten through with his shower, he threw on a red sleeveless shirt, jean shorts that were a little too big, but didn't slip down his ass, and sandals.

He went to the food court when he was done getting dressed. He hadn't gone yesterday because a smudge of dirt the same color as the map had prevented that.

After he ate his pancakes, he went back to his dorm to get his schedule.

"Shamanism first… hn." Harry grumbled, still sleepy. Yesterday had worn him out, and he could have sworn he had seen Charlie Weasley walking around. Couldn't have, though.

Harry sighed and played on the computer to pass the time, getting up when it was time for lunch.

When he was finished, he felt refueled and ready. Now came the problem of finding his class. Harry wasn't worried though. How hard could it be?

By the time Harry got to Shamanism, the teacher was giving them instructions on their first assignment.

"Harry, I presume?" She asked. When Harry nodded, she pointed to an empty seat in the front. "Sit there. Your lucky, I was just about to get started."

Harry nodded sheepishly and took his seat.

"First, you may call me Ms. Shales. Okay, now; Shamanism is usually passed on blood from blood, but it can also be learned. This also means that your children will be Shamans, and have immediate acceptance to CPHS. The first step is the equipment." Harry looked up in surprise. If there were supplies, how come they weren't told to buy it before they came?

"The reason you were not told to buy it is because of this; you need to find it. This is your first assignment. Go to the forest, or anywhere it feels right, and choose what just seems to scream at you 'Shamanism.' You are excused from your next class. Now get going." Ms. Shales ordered. The entire class stood up as one and made its way out the door, contemplating what they had been told to do.

Harry was out last, as he saw no need to be in a rush.

Looking around outside, Harry decided to go towards the beach, then the forest. Harry started down the over two mile long path, then stopped. Why go that way? He could just walk to the front of the school and walk straight. It was easier, and faster.

Harry was interrupted from his musings when something gritty made its way into his shoes. He looked around, a little shocked. He was at the beach.

Shrugging, Harry started looking around, setting his bag on a nearby log. He walked past an old abandoned seagull nest, and froze. Something about that nest…there was a feather fluttering wildly in it. Harry reached out and grabbed it. Item number one, found. Next came a piece of driftwood that looked more like a branch than anything. Then came random seashells that he could not help but notice, they were in completely different locations. After that came what looked like the skull of a dog of some sort.

After that, Harry didn't feel the need to stay, nor did he feel the need to got o the forest. So he headed back to his Shamanism classroom. It was only 1:40pm.

"Back so soon? What, did you give up like those other dolts?" Ms. Shales asked him as soon as he stepped foot in her room.

"No. I was just wondering what I do now." Harry told her, setting his Shamanism items on a nearby desk. Ms. Shales raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize that you're the only one who isn't using this as an excuse to skip out on two classes, right?" she asked, leaning against a wall.

"I've got nothing better to do." Harry blandly answered. Ms. Shales shrugged and walked over to him.

"Hn. For the seagull feather you need to have it clasped to your hair, or wherever it feels the best. Go to the jeweler for that, I believe you know where she is." She told him, holding out the feather to him and eyeing his obsidian cross.

"For the driftwood-branch, you'll need to bath it in virgin olive oil in moonlight. Preferably a full moon, but whatever feels right." She explained to Harry, setting it off to the side.

"The seashells need to be made into either a necklace or bracelets/anklets. Men usually prefer anklets. Not as girly. Just choose what feels right." Ms. Shales scooped the shells into a big Ziploc baggie as she said this, handing them off to Harry.

"This is a kit fox skull, you use it so your spirit guardian can be seen by others other than you. You take this to the jeweler too." Ms. Shales finished, handing him the skull. Harry nodded.

"Thanks." he called over his shoulder as he walked towards the shops. By the time he got there it was 2:00pm. Students that were supposed to be off looking for Shaman tools were goofing off and having fun. Harry didn't reprimand them, nor did he mind. He thought it was interesting, so he chose to do as Ms. Shales told him.

"Yes, dear?" the jeweler, Mrs. Ubic, asked Harry when he walked in.

"I just got finished with Shamanism, and I was told to come here to get some of my supplies in the right shape." Mrs. Ubic nodded.

"Set them on the table and lets see what we've got." she cheerfully suggested, pulling out a stool from underneath the counter. Harry put the items on the counter and she began inspecting them with an experts eye.

"Tell me, where do _you_ think these should go?" Mrs. Ubic asked Harry after she had finished inspecting the items.

"Well, it feels like the feather would do good in my hair, no, I'm not just saying that. The branch feels like it should be around my back somewhere. The seashells feel like they should be two anklets and one bracelet. The kit fox skull feels like it would be better on my arm." Harry answered, ticking them off on his fingers. Mrs. Ubic nodded.

"Come back in a half hour. They should be ready by then." Mrs. Ubic informed Harry, taking his things off of the table as she did so. Harry nodded and went to go find himself something to do.

Harry soon came across a book store. After reading about half a book, Harry noticed that it had been forty minutes. It was 2:40pm.

"Ah, I see you didn't forget." Mrs. Ubic commented when Harry burst through the doors.

"Sorry! I was reading and lost track of the time!" Harry tried to explain, leaning against the counter for support.

"I know, dear. I was just playing with you." Mrs. Ubic laughed, placing his items, now looking in much better shape, on the counter.

"Your driftwood-branch can now be carried around with ease! It is in a leather case with a strap that goes across your chest, that way, it's at your back if you ever need it." she cried happily, proud of her work.

"Your feather is now attached to a silver clasp by a small, three inch silver chain. This clasp has special enchantments on it, so it wont slip out of your hair." Mrs. Ubic told him, clasping it to a section of his hair off to the side.

"Your seashells are at the ready, strung together with some of the most durable threads, they have been bathed in fresh water mixed with the blood of dead animals." she cheerfully thrust them into Harry's arms. "Oh, don't worry. Those animals were being butchered for the restaurant next door." She assured Harry at his look of horror.

"And your kit fox skull has been washed in unicorn blood, dried with a towel made of dragon heartstrings, polished with the tail hairs of a thestral, and been bound to leather from a relative canine, a grey fox. It has been successfully made into an arm band that goes on you upper arm, and your lucky. The skull is small enough to where you can wear long sleeves." She told Harry, giving him his now cleaned and polished kit fox skull.

Mrs. Ubic then pulled Harry into the back room and proceeded to instruct him on how to care for his new belongings.

"Now, those strands of hair that the clasp is holding will not get dirty, so don't bother washing them, you'll be wasting your time, dear. Never take the feather off, never take the seashells off, and if you want to make sure that your kit fox skull is safe, considering it's extremely valuable, don't take it off wither unless you spirit guardian says its okay." Mrs. Ubic explained to him as she put said items on the places they were supposed to go.

One seashell bracelet on his left wrist, two seashell anklets, on both ankles, the kit fox skull was fastened to his upper right arm, and the feather clasp, clasped to the right side of his head on the end part of the hair that framed his face, was given a few last minute adjustments.

Harry walked out of the store grinning, his new purchases settled in their right places. To his surprise, he ran into Ms. Shales.

"Oh, you actually went… Does Shamanism interest you that much?" she asked in surprise, Harry nodded, looking sheepish.

"Well, if you're willing to give up your free time, I'll give you some extra lessons from now on." Ms. Shales informed Harry, surprising him. He looked up and grinned, nodding.

"Very well." Ms. Shales nodded, turning around. "Meet me in my classroom. Your private tutoring sessions will be one hour long." with that, she walked off.


	5. UNDER CONSTRUCTION4

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

-**5**

"Now the first thing you need to know about this class is that there have been accidents." Mr. Kullner told his robotics class, pulling up his right arm, which had been replaced with a metal forearm and hand. Half of the class shuddered, Harry just stared in fascination.

"Now later on, we might advance to fighting gear, but this is for those in Necromancy specifically. You'll find out why when you get there. Everyone else will learn, although it will be useless for y'all 'cause you'll probably never need it. But you're all welcome to take a book whenever." he continued, motioning towards some books on weaponry off in a corner of the classroom.

"Today, I will be showing you the machines we will be using." Mr. Kullner explained, motioning for the to follow him. Harry calmly stood and did as told, following Mr. Kullner to the huge concrete room, it looked like it had been a garage, but enlarged, and the garage door was open.

Mr. Kullner then showed them the different types of tools they'd be using. By the end of class, while Harry was interested, he wasn't so interested that he would be sad about missing the class.

Harry yawned. Right now was his free time, and he desperately wanted a nap, but he had to go to those tutoring sessions with Ms. Shales.

"Welcome." Ms. Shales said as he stepped into her room. "Lets get some things straight first. If after three tutoring sessions I find you are good enough, you will be an assistant teacher. Got it?" Harry nodded, setting his backpack on the table.

"Good, now, the first thing we're going to learn is how to see ghosts, the kind that don't want to be seen." she informed him. Harry nodded.

"Okay, now stand in this clear spot over here. Okay, now, you know that power you've felt buzzing around inside you ever since you've gotten these items? Of course not. You probably notice it now, don't you? Good. Now, I need you to grab that power and thread it through your eyes. It'll feel funny, 'cause it'll tickle, but ignore it and just concentrate on threading it through. Ah, you done with that part? Good. Now, with your 'minds eye', can you see your pupil? Loop it through that and tie a knot halfway through your eye. This one will give you a headache." She guided Harry step by step through the process.

Harry did as he was told, and finally finished, he sank to the floor with his head in his hands.

"Ow…" he moaned, massaging his head in an attempt to stop the pain.

"Now lets see how you did." Ms. Shales ordered, tilting Harry's head up.

She looked satisfied with something, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a compact mirror. Harry stared at his now warm grey eyes. They actually looked pretty good on him.

"Off to P.E. with you. Here's a note, explaining to them that while you can attend, if they don't want you barfing on them or the fellow students, you need to stay out of physical activities for today." Ms. Shales pushed him slightly on his way out. Harry sighed and nodded.

By the time Harry found the Gym, it was twenty minutes into class. Before the coach started yelling at him, Harry gave her the note. She raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Go to your dorm and take a nap. That usually helps." she ordered, pushing him slightly out the door.

"Oy, Andrea! This kid's about to pass out from exhaustion. Help him back to his dorm." the coach ordered behind her, and a few seconds later Andrea came into view.

"Geeze Harry, what the hell happened to you?" She asked him on sight, picking him up piggy back style and flying towards their dorms.

"My eyes." was all Harry said. Andrea turned her head to look at them, then she nodded in understanding.

"I heard it hurts like a… I heard that it hurts a lot." she corrected herself as they neared his dorm.

Harry just nodded, already half asleep. He felt himself being put in bed before he was out of it.

"Geeze, is it really that tiring? I'm glad I took Elemental training instead of Shamanism, like I was gonna… although, you do have to admit, he does look cool, what with the feather and the seashells and the skull…" a male voice said off to Harry's left. He didn't move. His head hurt too much.

"Shhh, guys! You could wake him up!" warned what sounded like Andrea further down from his head.

"Well, with the fact that when Joe and John came in they tripped over nothing and screamed swear words an hour ago, I really don't think this is gonna wake him up." the same voice who had spoken first drawled.

"I did not scream!" two voices yelled indignantly, hurting Harry's head. He groaned, putting his hands in front of his eyes.

"Dammit, you woke him up!" Andrea shouted angrily, and two loud slaps could be heard.

"While she's preoccupied, there anything you want that could help?" the same bored voice asked Harry, closer now.

"Advil…" Harry groaned under his breath.

Footsteps faded away to his bathroom, then returned a few second later. Harry forced himself up, gritting his teeth against the pain his head was causing him. A glass of water found its way into his hand, along with two pills.

After Harry had downed the pills, he felt the glass of water being tugged out of his hand. Harry sighed and leaned back down, his head in his hands. After a few minutes, the pain faded away.

Harry blinked and sat up, still gently massaging his head. Looking around, he saw Andrea sitting on air staring at him, a pair of twins with dusky dirty blond hair and amber eyes sitting on the floor rubbing their red cheeks, and a black haired guy with blood red eyes and long pointed ears standing in front of him.

"Before you ask, my name is Mike Saalin. I'm a dragon demon." The black haired one stated before Harry could ask.

"And we're-"

"-The werewolf brothers!" shouted the two that had been previously rubbing their cheeks, standing up and bowing.

"Born as werewolves-"

"-And as twins!"

"I'm Joe Tuline!" introduced the one on the right.

"And I'm John Tuline!" introduced the one on the left.

Harry just stared.

"You two woke me up…" he grumbled, remembering their indignant scream. The two brothers looked at the ground, sheepish.

"Well… it's 6:30pm, and I've really got nothing else to do again…" Harry grumbled, standing up.

"Well… You could find the Necromancy teacher and convince him to give you your lesson before the actual class so you can go to bed early." Mike suggested, shrugging. "After that, I don't know though. You'll be bored for the rest of the afternoon." he finished lamely, looking out the window with a slightly envious expression on his face.

"Oh, ignore him, even if that isn't a half bad idea, he's just jealous that you practically have no classes in the afternoon." Andrea said to Harry, whacking Mike upside the head.

"So…where would I find the Necromancy teacher?" Harry asked, grabbing his driftwood-branch and settling it on his back.

"Probably Robotics." who Harry supposed was Joe guessed, shrugging.

"You do know where that is, right?" who Harry supposed was John asked.

"Of course he does you dolts! It's on his schedule!" Andrea scolded them, hands on her hips.

"Okay. I'll be going then, all right? Which means you'll have to go too…" Harry told them, opening the door and holding it open. Everyone took the hint and got out. Harry quietly closed the door and locked it, once again noticing the shimmering white wall come up.

Only now he could see it clearly. It was shaped after a brick wall, and had what looked like spikes hidden inside it to kill anyone who dared try to enter.

"Damn Harry, I didn't know you were so paranoid…" Mike commented with wide eyes.

"…I'm not…" was all Harry could get out.


	6. UNDER CONSTRUCTION5

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Claimer: I own Aras and my friend owns Angel. Steal them and get eaten by my closet o' doom.**

**6**

Harry Potter was currently in shock. Why, you ask? Simple. Charlie Weasley was standing before him in the Robotics classroom talking with Mr. Kullner, the Robotics teacher. Something about 'Charlie broke another arm'… holy water bottles, did that mean Charlie had no arm?

"Ch-Charlie?" Harry stuttered, practically incoherent as he raised an accusing finger and pointed it at him. Charlie turned around, looking mildly surprised. Then the mild turned to supremely.

"Harry?! Bloody hell, what are you doing here?!" Charlie yelped, trying to put a glove back on his right hand. Harry caught a flash of silver before it was covered.

"Um… I was accepted…what are you doing here?"

"Um…you won't tell Mum, will you?" Charlie asked, fear in his pleading voice. Harry shook his head no. "I teach the Necromancy class."

"Necromancy?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Yep."

"You."

"Yes." Charlie answered, beginning to regain his dignity. Charlie grinned. "Too bad you didn't choose Necromancy, Harry. You're so predictable… you chose…wait." Charlie had caught sight of what Harry was donning and now it was his turn to be surprised.

"…Shamanism?" Charlie's voice cracked slightly when he asked that.

"Yeah…so…this is awkward…" Harry trailed off, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Well…I was looking for the Necromancy teacher so I could get my lesson early and go to bed…so…how about it?" Charlie looked surprised, then nodded.

"Sure, but I wont be able to use my right arm. I lost it to a dragon. My boss thinks that I'm taking a one day break because of the time difference. Hey Kullner, you'll have it ready by the time I'm back, won't you?" Charlie asked the Robotics teacher, who was already pulling out the equipment.

"Depends. Will you be back in the next five seconds or will you give me some time?" he growled under his breath.

"Okay, okay, no need to get your panties in a knot." in retrospect, saying this to a Mechanic with tools in his hands was not such a good idea.

After dodging a manner of wrenches and hammers and scrap metal, Charlie led Harry into the forest. They stopped at a mini-pond. This would have been nice, if not for this; there was steam rolling off of it, it was surrounded by dead trees, and not a living thing was in sight. Just touching the steam made his skin burn slightly.

"Don't worry, you don't need to get in or near that." Charlie reassured when Harry began inching back the way they had come.

"Okay, now, today's lesson is simple enough, no?" Charlie asked. No, Harry didn't know, but he nodded anyways.

"Liar. I haven't told you yet. Anyhow, today I will be teaching you to bring your guardian spirit to you. Or basically call it." Charlie finished vaguely.

"First: take off the skull and set it in front of you. Facing you…there ya go. Second: draw a circle around it with this knife. Quit giving me a weird look and do it. Third: see that water over there that you don't wanna touch? Good. Use this rock-bowl and scoop up a little bit. Fourth: pour the water on the skull. You won't hurt it, don't worry." as soon as Charlie finished these instructions, a figure appeared in the mist.

"Woah! Angel? Is that you?!" a weird looking spirit said, staring at another weird looking spirit that Harry hadn't noticed behind Charlie.

"Aras?! What the hell?!" the spirit behind Charlie asked in alarm, floating around him and going towards 'Aras'.

"Oh yeah! My job! I'm Aras, and I'll be your guardian spirit!" Said the one who had come out of the fox kit skull, holding out a hand for Harry to take. She was an odd one; lavender-turquoise hair, ears and a tail like Andrea, two antenna sticking out of her head, one grey eye one yellow. Odd. Ah hell, why was he surprised?

"Harry, if you didn't know." Harry introduced, grabbing the offered hand. The other spirit, Charlie's spirit, looked on with interest. She was odd too; wolf ears, wolf tail, long, curly brown hair tied at the nape of her neck, and what looked like tattoo's of two whiskers on each side of her face.

Also odd. But hey, who was he to complain? It was their bodies, let them do what they wanted with themselves.

"Anyhow, Harry. Now I'm going to give you a tutorial. Actually, the same one that the rest of the class is going to receive. Necromancers get into fights with other Necromancers. A lot. These fights are so ferocious that the loss of limbs isn't uncommon, and death is a frequent thing. The reason for these fights; power. When one Necromancer kills another, they gain power and status." Charlie sat down on a tree stump and Harry followed suit.

"Some Necromancers get rid of limbs on purpose, so they can get a Robotic one instead. Robotic limbs can come equipped with weapons, and are stronger than the original human limb, for sure. Take mine for instance." Charlie said, holding up his right arm with his left hand. "If this was working right, I would be able to show you the gun in it. But it's not working and I'm not about to let you hold it incase the gun decides to go off on it's own until it runs out of ammo."

Harry grimaced. That was a good idea indeed.

"Oy! Harry! I just looked through your file!" Aras said, popping up beside him from thin air. "You can't swim?" Harry turned red. Aras grinned ear to ear.

"We'll have to remedy that, won't we, Angel and Charlie?"

"What?! Who said I wanted to get involved?!" Charlie yelped, falling on his buttocks. Angel leveled him with a glare.

"When you signed up to be his teacher. Me and Aras have already decided. Tomorrow you're having your first swimming lesson. It's not right to be living on an island and not know how to swim." Angel explained, laying on her back in the air and floating above their heads.

"Charlie?" Harry asked as he was putting on the fox kit skull again, Charlie turned around, raising his eyebrows curiously. "What is the time difference here?"

"Well…" Charlie sighed, rubbing his temples. "Let's see if I can remember this right. One year is a day to the outside world. Now, there are devices available to the employees of CPHS that allow you to have been outside of Avalon for five days, which should be five years here, but when you return it has been five days. Those are called stabilizers. That answer your question?" Harry though about it, and shook his head.

"What about aging? And if it's only what, four days in the outside world, how come we can't go back?" Harry asked.

"Those are pretty good questions. Okay, you may have noticed that not a student looks older than a first year, even if their a senior. Once you stepped foot on this island, the aging process stopped. And as for going back, while you did not age physically, mentally you will. I mean, think about it; someone's friend goes missing for four days and returns with a metal limb, different hair color, possibly different eye color, the ability to control the elements, etc. that would raise suspicions. CPHS doesn't need suspicions." was Charlie's long winded reply. Harry nodded. Made sense.

"See ya." Harry called after Charlie as the Necromancy teacher walked off. Charlie waved a lazy hand over his shoulder.

"So…" Aras trailed off, hanging upside-down from a branch using her monkey tail. Harry shrugged and started towards his dorm. "Now what?" she continued to prod, floating alongside him.

"Now; I go to sleep." Harry yawned. It had been a long, exhausting day.

_Okay, this is the first time I have done one of these Authors Notes at the end. But… you weren't expecting that form Charlie, were you?! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Okay, I'm done. _

_Now; I had to waste these chapters on one class at a time so you would get the idea of how everything rolled. After this, vague mentioning unless its important._


	7. UNDER CONSTRUCTION6

-1**Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter.**

**7**

Harry jumped back from a bullet, only to have to jump to the left to dodge knives made of bones. Swearing, Harry called forth Aras, wishing he had listened to her.

Aras, seeming to have sensed the danger, came out battle-ready, a war hammer slung over her shoulder. A skeleton ran at them, but Aras shattered it with one blow. Harry was too absorbed in fighting three skeletons at once.

"Your power will be mine." a deep male voice stated from the left, just as a blade of glowing black spiritual power shot out from Harry's right, nailing him in the side.

Coughing up blood, Harry doubled over in pain. It _hurt_!

The three skeletons tried to take advantage of this situation, but Aras wouldn't let them. Because of this distraction another blade of spiritual power came from the right, catching Harry in the leg and mangling it.

Soon, it was just her and Harry standing. Well, kneeling in ones case.

"Impressive, but not very." the voice said again, this time from above. "When you can match up to this speed, I might consider you a threat." it joyfully confessed, suddenly coming from the left again.

"You might be able to project your voice, though." Harry croaked out, still clutching his side. Aras looked down at her charge. This was bad, Harry was dying of blood loss. She needed to do something, _now_. He wasn't ready for this yet.

There was a bright flash of blue light, then Harry and Aras were gone. The voice cursed, then vanished as well.

John walked out of his room to go to Harry's, his senses telling him something was wrong. Joe soon appeared behind him. Looking at each other and nodding, they pulled out their desert eagle pistols and busted down the door.

They both froze upon the sight that greeted them. Harry was lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding nonstop, Aras was trying desperately to stop it.

"What are you two standing around for?! Help!" she spat, catching sight of them. They both rushed to comply, wondering what the hell had just happened.

_Earlier_

Harry laughed as Joe complained about John sleeping with him and having to share a bed, John had a murderous look on his face. It was halfway through the year, and over the course of time Harry had become good friends with Joe and John.

"Oy, Harry, do you agree with me when I say that…what's going on?" Joe trailed off, staring at the side.

They all stopped and squeezed through a crowd. What greeted them was truly a horrible sight.

A mangled body lay on the ground before them, the teachers trying to cover it up with a cloth. Trying. It was pretty scattered.

"And find out who did this." Dr. Diate spat, not able to bring himself to look at the body. "When we find them, make sure that they have an accident. I will not allow this monster to live." he ordered, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing now blood red eyes.

"Did you see it?" John asked as they walked away. "Did you see Dr. Diate shaking? That's the first time I've ever seen him so angry…"

"What about the body? It looked like someone from my Necromancy class…" Harry trailed off. Joe and John looked at each other, alarmed.

"Harry, don't bring us into the world of Necromancy. Any outsider who has entered it has not left unscathed." John warned, shooting Harry a look. Harry sighed and nodded.

Necromancy was a world all it's own, and no outsiders were allowed. If he had any suspicions, he would have to keep them to himself, either that or tell another Necromancer. But with what looked like a power-hungry Necromancer on the loose, he couldn't trust any.

"Hey Harry, we're going home." Joe said, going a separate direction and waving over his shoulder. John followed and did likewise. Harry smiled and waved them goodbye.

"Hn…I think I'll follow the river." Harry grumbled under his breath, turning to do just that.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Harry?" Aras asked, appearing out of nowhere. "What with the murder you should be careful…"

"Aras, with the murder so frequent, I would think that the murderer wouldn't be so stupid as to attack again so soon, don't you?"

"I don't know…Murderers can be pretty stupid…" Aras trailed off, going back into her fox kit skull.

Once inside, Aras picked up a phone and called Angel.

Angel looked over from the book she was reading at the ringing phone. Her room was circular shaped, as she lived in an onyx ring that Charlie wore. Sighing, she answered.

"Angel?" Aras asked from the other end.

"Yeah?"

"A murder has been committed, and Harry is doing that stupid thing again."

"Follow along, but get a teleportation device ready just in case. I'll warn Charlie." Angel sighed, then hung up, closing her book and going outside.

Aras looked up at the ceiling, which was an eerie cream white, the same color as the skull. Sighing, she readied a teleportation device like Angel had suggested. She hated it when Harry decided to do this… without warning, she felt herself being summoned with a sense of desperation.

Grabbing her war hammer and putting the teleportation device in her pocket, Aras shot outside, just in time to shatter a skeleton.

_Present_

Andrea, Mike, John, and Joe were waiting. Waiting for what? To hear if their friend would live or die. By the time Harry had arrived at the school hospital, he had been critical, and had immediately been shipped to the O.R. Charlie had busted in soon afterward, quickly following the same route to help.

A nurse walked up to them, ringing her hands nervously. They all stiffened, ringing of hands was not a good thing.

"We're sorry, we did everything we could…" the nurse trailed off hopelessly, looking at the floor.

_A/N: You guys are going to kill me, aren't you?_


	8. UNDER CONSTRUCTION7

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**8**

"What?! Harry's…dead?!" Andrea shrieked, grabbing the nurse by the shoulders and shaking her. The nurse looked confused, then realization dawned on her face.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you're the wrong people!" the nurse hastily apologized and went off in another direction, leaving Andrea standing with her hands still where she had been grabbing the nurse in the air. John, Joe, and Mike began to move away as her left eye began twitching.

"Harry Potter's friends, yes?" a doctor with a surgical mask pulled down on his neck asked, a smile on his face as he walked up.

"Y-yeah." Andrea answered as she lowered her hands, still shaken up.

"I have some good news and bad news." the doctor informed them, motioning them to follow him. "The bad news is we couldn't save his leg, it's missing from about seven inches above the knee down. The good news is he's not dead and should be able to return to his studies when he wakes up, and Mr. Kullner is working on his Robotic leg right now."

"Ah." Mike stated, glancing nervously at Andrea, who was still twitching.

They were soon led into a sterile white room, Harry laying on a bed in the center. His sea shell ankle bracelet was being held in a circular glass dome that was glowing an eerie blue, keeping it preserved until they had a chance to put it on his Robotic leg.

"He looks weird with only one foot…" Joe trailed off, staring at where Harry's right leg should have been oddly.

"Joe?" John asked, staring at their bedridden friends bruised and sleeping face.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Harry woke up with one hell of a headache, and his right leg was cold as hell. Wait…that didn't come out right…

Harry groaned and sat up, his head in his hand. Without warning, a glass of water and an Advil was shoved into his hand. Harry just nodded and swallowed the pill.

"Feeling better?" Andrea asked in an all-to-sweet-voice, setting his glasses on his nose. Harry nodded as the effects of the pill began to sink in.

"Good." was all Andrea said before grabbing the corner nearest to her and flipping over the bed.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was mad. Harry quickly scrambled out from under the covers and out the door, running down the hallway in his boxers.

"Come on!! Can't we talk this out!?" Harry screamed as he jumped over a wheelchair, nearly tripping. He still hadn't realized that his right leg was metal.

"Talk?! _Talk_?! Harry James Potter, you knew that murderer was out on the loose and you did that stupid thing that you always do again!! What the hell is wrong with you?!?!" Andrea shrieked, picking up a stretcher and throwing it at him.

People in the waiting room stared as a black haired boy in white boxers ran out of the hallway and out the window, quickly followed by a stretcher that imbedded itself in the wall, then a raging monkey demon flying towards the boy at a remarkable speed flew out the same window. Soon afterwards they were followed by doctors and security.

Harry ran through the forest, desperately trying to reach his dorm. People stared at him as he ran past in his boxers at a neck-breaking speed, then stared at Andrea as she flew past them throwing various objects at Harry.

Harry busted through the door to a random classroom, which turned out to be his Shamanism class. Ms. Shales just stared blankly as he ran past her and out the window, forgetting that there was a rosebush under it.

Pulling thorns out of his butt, Harry continued his frantic pace to his room.

Joe looked out of the classroom window out of boredom, and what he saw made him pick up his things and run out of the room to go get his brother. The teacher stared at the door before going over to the window to see what had made his student do this.

A black haired boy in white boxers with a Robotic right leg was running towards the dorms at break-neck speed, pursued by an outraged monkey demon. Turning around, the teacher found that his whole class was now gone.

Sighing, he went to his rooms to catch up on sleep.

"Harry James Potter!! Open this door _right now_!" Andrea shrieked, banging on Harry's door with her fists.

Harry wasn't paying attention. He was too absorbed in the fact that his right leg was gone.

"You lost it for being stupid." Aras sniped, appearing above him and fingering a baseball bat.

"H-hey, Aras…" Harry cautiously greeted, backing away towards the window. When Aras started advancing, Harry suddenly turned and jumped out of his closed third story window, the glass shattering.

"You _idiot_!!" Aras screeched, jumping after him and grabbing him from under the arms, slowly floating him to the ground.

"Thanks" was all Harry said before running off again. Joe and John soon joined him and grabbed him from under the arms, lifting him off of his feet as they steered him towards Andrea.

Harry dropped on his knees in front of a _very_ angry monkey demon, her tail twitching.

Several beatings and a ton of Band-Aids later, Harry was able to sit down and listen to what had happened.

"Oh. So someone knocked me out for a week. Wonder who it was…ouch! That hurt, Mike!" Harry whined when Mike applied iodine to his wounds.

"I know." Mike said simply, not stopping. Harry gritted his teeth and endured it, otherwise Andrea might get angrier.

"Get some sleep, Harry." John sighed as Mike finished and stood up. They all left, giving him waves of goodbye over their shoulders.

When Harry woke up again, he noted that his leg felt funny. '_Oh yeah._' Harry remembered, '_Because it isn't there._'

"Wow, I don't even limp…" Harry trailed off, staring at his Robotic leg in wonder after testing it by walking around the room. Mr. Kullner did a really good job.

After marveling at his teacher handiwork, Harry took a shower, taking longer than normal because he hadn't in a week. When he was squeaky clean, Harry threw on a white tank top, jean pants, and his sandals.

Harry wasn't really behind in Shamanism, as he was already through with everything he needed to know, what with the extra tutoring and stuff. Basically, at exactly the halfway mark in the year, he had finished his education in Shamanism. Which meant more free time.

…And it was only 8:00am. Darn it, why did he have to wake up so freakin early?


	9. UNDER CONSTRUCTION8

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**9**

'_You should stop._' the voice in Simeon's heard murmured yet again, sounding as if it were suggesting something useful. He was alone physically, he would always be alone, and he preferred to be alone, if it wasn't for this damned voice in his head telling him what to do!

"I need power. It's the only way to show my father I am not just some squib bastard." Simeon growled for the eightieth time, covering his ears with his pale hands and rocking back and forth, trying to banish the voice elsewhere.

'_That won't work. It never does._' the voice retorted, sounding annoyed. Simeon growled, a warning for it to shut up. Not like he could do anything, it was a voice. Just a voice.

"This is the only way! What part of that can you not comprehend?!" Simeon shouted, slamming his fist into a nearby tree and shattering the base. It fell with a large cracking noise, and would have made more had Simeon not turned it into dust.

"My father always looks down on me. Always. Even before he knew I was a squib, _Voldemort never cared about me_!" Simeon Riddle screamed, grabbing his stringy black-haired head hard enough to draw blood.

"…And the fact that I didn't kill Potter makes it worse." Simeon growled after he had calmed down somewhat.

'_He's out of your league. His guardian spirit is Aras, you know._' The voice informed him, sounding as if it was checking it's metaphorical nails. Simeon straightened at this. Aras? '_The Necromancy teachers guardian spirit is Angel. Now that the two are in contact again…_' Angel?

"…Those whores!" Simeon spat, nearly losing his temper again. Then he sighed, remembering his lessons. He began so recite them by heart.

"Aras; descendant of the god of chaos, was nearly next in line for the throne but refused. Angel; descendant of the Apollo, many-times great niece of Artemis, enough power to claim the throne of Zeus, but also refused, following her friend's example." Simeon closed his grey eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. "Swore their loyalty to my father before he became Lord Voldemort, and _abandoned _him when they saw what he was doing."

'_They had every right to. I still don't see why you want to please-_'

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!!" Simeon screamed again, grabbing his head. Fresh black blood dripped through his fingers, streaking down his face and looking like tears. "My father is a better man than you'll ever be!"

'_…I guess it's a good thing I'm an ethereal being, then. That makes me genderless._' the voice quipped, clearly annoyed.

Simeon's head rose as he heard someone approaching. He grinned. It was a Necromancer, a senior by the looks of it. His dark green hair was visible in the moonlight.

Blocking out the frantically protesting voice, Simeon moved in for the kill.

_Two days later_

Harry yelped when the P.T. teacher, Coach Kulli, whipped the ground behind him with a steel chain linked whip because he wasn't running fast enough. Ever since the killings, the Necromancy students had actually been given a curfew.

Not to mention doubled training, they had also taken their math finals early so that they could take P.T. two classes. For the first time in school history, skipping these was not allowed.

And P.T. was hell.

"Alright, you maggots! Drop and give me ninety! No! on second thought, go ahead and give me a hundred!" Coach Kulli shouted at them, blowing her ear piercing whistle. After about fifty, Harry began to feel his body sag. He couldn't do this, there was no way.

"A hundred and fifty for Potter here, your back needs to be straight." a voice snapped from above him. Harry grimaced and straightened. No matter how much discomfort there was, he couldn't stop.

Harry collapsed to the ground as soon as he was done, looking around and finding to his surprise that nearly everybody was still doing push ups.

"They kept sagging." Coach Kulli calmly explained above Harry, arms crossed. "Run three miles then you're dismissed."

Harry suppressed a groan, knowing that would make it six miles. Although torture, he had to admit the training was doing wonders though. Just two weeks after waking up and he was capable of running eight miles nonstop! Also, with Aras teaching him to fight in his dreams, he was becoming more and more handy with weapons.

For instance, he now knew how to kill someone with a paper clip.

Harry had also found out why it was better to let your friends and family not see you after you had graduated. Apparently, by stepping into Avalon, your aging system was to messed up to start working properly again.

"Potter! That's enough! You'll strain yourself!" Coach Kulli shouted in his ear, jogging alongside him.

"Huh?" Harry asked intelligently, stopping.

"That was nearly twelve miles, you idiot!"

"Oh…I'm going now." Harry told her, turning around to leave. He vaguely heard Coach Kulli murmuring "Too stupid to know when he's dead." under her breath.

As Harry walked down the dirt path, still clad in basketball shorts, a tank top, and tennis shoes, he crossed paths with a very…odd teenager. He was pale, wore a black cloak, had stringy black hair, and looked irritated as though someone were talking to him and wouldn't shut up.

"You." he said simply, signaling Harry out. "You have a spirit guardian, yes?" he asked. A slightly confused Harry nodded. "Who is it?"

"Aras."

"Ah." was all the strange teen said before heading towards the woods. Harry stood in the sidewalk, looking slightly baffled.

Harry shrugged. Whatever it had been about, it obviously wasn't that important.

_Simeon_

"…Fine. You were right. Happy?" Simeon spat as soon as they were out of hearing range.

'_Yes. You finally admit that I'm right. It would make me even happier if you stopped-_'

"No. I need the power." Simeon interrupted shortly, staring straight ahead. When he reached a rather large boulder, he climbed and sat on top of it, looking out at the view it offered. "…You're not telling me something." he stated, not even blinking.

'_What? I have no-_'

"Cut the crap and spit it out." Simeon ordered, his temper beginning to fray. The piece of boulder his hand was resting on cracked slightly.

'_…Very well. Potter will sneak out within a few weeks time. I'm not really concerned, as if you try to go after him he'll kill you._' the voice finally confessed.

Simeon stared at the young, blissfully ignorant boy walking down the dirt path. Him? The downfall of Simeon? Yeah, right.

'_…Don't underestimate him, Simeon._' the voice warned quietly, hearing his thoughts.

"I'm not." Simeon retorted, still staring at the savior of the wizarding world.

_Harry_

Harry sighed as he stepped into the steaming hot shower. Finally, he could relax.

"Heya, Harry." Andrea greeted as she floated through the ceiling. Harry jumped and tried to cover himself with the shower curtain.

"Dammit, Andrea!" he screamed as she flew out, cackling madly. It was a few seconds later that he realized she had had a camera.

"**ANDREA!!**" Harry bellowed, hastily pulling on pants as he skidded out the door. People behind him got a good view of his blue boxers. Andrea had hidden herself on the ceiling, confident Harry wouldn't look up. Without warning, he stopped beneath her.

"Andrea, I know you think I'm sexy, but hand over the camera. _Now_." Harry ordered, looking up.

"Sexy?! You?!" with that said Andrea burst into hysterical laughter again, not noticing that Harry had taken the camera, crushed it, and was walking away.

When Harry entered his room and put up the barriers, he faintly could hear Andrea screaming his name. sighing, he flopped on the bed. Necromancy classes were now held at eleven, when power was apparently more abundant.

Abundant his butt. That was when all of the teachers were through teaching for the day and could patrol the grounds to prevent more Necromancy students from dying.

"Aras?" Harry asked, needing an answer.

"Yeah?" she yawned, becoming visible from the air and rubbing her different colored eyes.

"Did you do something in the past to make your name well known?" he asked bluntly.

"Why ask?" Aras asked curiously, sitting Indian style in the air.

"Someone asked about you today." he said simply, staring at the ceiling.

"Well… I was next in line for the throne of chaos, but I refused. Maybe it was that." Aras answered thoughtfully, carefully avoiding the other reason.

"You?" Harry doubted, looking up at her. Aras nodded solemnly. Harry shrugged and leaned back down.

"What now?" he asked himself. "What should I do now?"

"…You could aim for a mastery in Shamanism and Necromancy. Voldemort knows nothing about them." Aras suggested, but Harry only vaguely heard. He had fallen asleep.


	10. UNDER CONSTRUCTION9

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Wal-Mart.**

**10**   
In the spirit world, Angel looked up sharply, and in less than a millisecond, Aras was standing/floating beside her.   
"Seraphim, such a surprise." Angel said coolly, her face betraying no emotion. Seraphim's faceless face turned quietly to regard her, but only for a few seconds. Turning to Aras, the seraphim quietly bowed its head in a sign of respect.   
"Quit bowing and being all formal and cut to the chase." Aras snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Seraphim quietly looked up, disapproval etched in its body language. As Aras was a descendant of the god of Chaos, the very being who had created him, Seraphim was obliged to show respect.   
"Talk already, old man, I don't have all day. Harry's about to do that stupid thing again, I just know it…" 

_Robotics_

Harry sneezed suddenly, and got his left arm caught in the saw he had been using. Finally managing to jerk away with the help of Mr. Kullner, who was also trying to stop the bleeding, Harry looked away from the stump of arm for Aras.   
She was nowhere to be seen, and he was beginning to black out from blood loss. '_Might as well go to the hospital'_. Man, he really needed to pay attention more… 

_Spirit world_

Aras shuddered slightly, drawing a strange look from Seraphim.   
'_Stupid thing…? Never mind, I do not wish to know._' Seraphim muttered in Angel and Aras' heads.   
'_I came here with a message. Apparently…_' Seraphim stopped as he rifled through his modified photographic memory. '_…it's your turn to go shopping…for the record, I had nothing to do with this.' _   
Angel twitched vaguely.   
"Where?" Charlie's guardian asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.   
_'…The Super Wal-Mart.'_ Seraphim quickly said, at the same time dropping a huge stack of papers and vanishing.   
"SERAPHIM!!" Angel screeched when she saw that she and Aras had to buy 5,981 things. 

_Hospital_

Harry woke up, remembered what had happened, groaned and cursed his luck, then went back to sleep. Or rather, he tried to.   
"Harry-Wake. Up." Andrea's voice hissed from above him. Harry groaned again. If she was hissing she wasn't happy at all.   
Harry did as he was told and looked over to her glowering face inches above his. Harry started squirming towards the edge of the bed, prepared for a repeat of when he lost his leg.   
"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you. Even your Robotics teacher is miffed that you keep on doing this. Therefore: no robotic arm for you." Andrea informed him WAY too cheerfully. "Charlie had to reattach your dead arm to your body. Unfortunately; it's still dead. Fortunately; it wont rot since you're a Necromancer."   
Harry shivered. This would not be pretty. He grudgingly held his left hand in front of his face. It had been reattached from the shoulder, it was a grey color, and he would have to keep it hidden when in public. As in, when he graduated. That would be a pain.   
_'On the bright side, though,'_ Harry thought as he pinched his left arm with his right hand, _'at least I can still feel with it. And the only difference is that it's a grey color.'_   
"Okay Harry, since you missed Necromancy class, I'll fill you in." Andrea stated, sitting down on a nearby chair. Harry sighed and listened to the entire lesson; Andrea style. 


	11. UNDER CONSTRUCTION10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**11**

Harry stared out of his window forlornly. He was _bored_! There was nothing to do! The attacks had ceased, there hadn't been one in about two weeks. What in the world could have stopped the killer, though?

_'Whatever it was, it must have been important.' _Harry thought, looking at the forest, where the attacks had occurred the most.

_Simeon_

"A-choo!" Simeon sneezed, nearly throwing his neck out of place.

_' I told you, I TOLD you it was a bad idea waiting in the water! I WARNED you that you would get a cold!'_ the voice shrieked in his head accusingly. Simeon growled, cursing his luck. Two weeks ago, he had stupidly decided to ambush another Necromancer by waiting in the water.

As one can guess, a Necromancer had not come by that night and Simeon had been stuck in the water for six hours. Now he was huddled in a cave facing the ocean, on the side of the island that was furthest away from the school, sitting next to a fire, and feeling completely miserable.

"ALRIGHT! You were right, I was wrong, now shut up!" Simeon shouted, his voice echoing along the cave walls. "…And you're making my headache worse…" he ground out as an after thought.

All was silent for a few more moments, then;

_'…I told you so.'_

"ARRGH!!"

_Harry_

Harry's head perked up. Had he just heard someone yell? Harry shrugged and went back to looking out the window. Probably just his imagination.

For some strange reason, people were beginning to think that the vampires were the cause of the attacks. Even though A) the victims were not bitten and B) at the time of the murders all vampires were having their annual midnight feast(thought up by the teachers so that one wouldn't accidentally attack anyone).

Regardless of logic, people still blamed the vampires. The teachers didn't, and neither did most of the seniors, but now it was every vampire for him/herself. Harry didn't like it. It reminded him too much of how the wizarding community treated supposedly dangerous animals.

Harry groaned, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He needed sleep, he had received a note that all classes would be canceled tomorrow, even P.T. that thought in mind, Harry laid down to bed, pulling the covers over his head so that any noise wouldn't bother him.

_Real time_

Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading. Lunchtime had just ended and now there were people running up and down the steps of Grimmauld palace, looking frantic.

"Excuse me, but what on earth is going on?" she asked the nearest Order member, running to catch up with him. The frazzled looking Order member paused only long enough to answer her question.

"The alarms around Harry Potter's house went off!" with that said, he hurried away, supposedly to join the search parties. Hermione stood there for a few seconds, shocked, then she felt someone tugging on her elbow, leading her into a room.

"Hermione…?" Ron asked in a cautious voice. "Come on, snap out of it…"

"Ron, Harry's missing!! We've got to do something! We need to join the search parties! We-"

"Hermione!!" Ron yelled, catching her attention. "Calm down. The entire order is out searching for him. The best thing we can do is wait and not get in the way." he told her, unnaturally reasonable.

"Translated," Ginny's voice perked up from a corner, "That means that we are going to disregard all common sense and go out looking for him against the Order's wishes."

"What she said." Ron said happily, seeming not to notice how illogical that was.

Satisfied for the time being, although not reassured, Hermione helped them make a list of places to search.

_3 days later_

Hermione and Ginny were searching together in Knockturn Ally. So far there had been no luck in finding Harry.

"What are two pretty ladies such as yourselves doing here?" a grisly voice said from behind them. They whipped around, reaching for their wands, freezing when they saw the wands they sought in the hooded strangers hand.

Grinning like Christmas had come early, the man started to advance. Hermione and Ginny braced themselves for a fight, backing up until their backs hit a wall.

"Looks like Lady Luck is smiling down on me today!" he cried happily, removing the hood. His face in the open, Hermione and Ginny wished severely he would put the hood back up. His face was a sickly yellow color, one eye was missing, along with a good chunk of ear. His teeth were brown enough to make dirt jealous, just as his breath was foul enough to attract vultures.

"Come along quietly and I'll go eas-" He was cut off by a boot with a steel plated toe smashing into his face. Ginny looked up to the one who did it while Hermione stared in shock.

A young man, probably 20 or 19, with black hair with purple streaks in it stood tall, a feather attached to his hair with a metal clip fluttering with the movement. His annoyed grey eyes stared at the man through rectangle glasses, and a sudden breeze made the scarf he was wearing wave in the breeze.

His black trench coat went down to just below his knees, unbuttoned. Beneath it you could see a white tank top, a seashell necklace, and baggy jean shorts that may have once been pants, judging by the ripped ends. His boots were only ankle high, and steel had been bolted into the toes. Then her attention was drawn to his right leg. Only, there wasn't one. It was metal, and it had a seashell anklet on it. His left hand had a glove on it, unlike his right.

"Um…is there something on me?" the man asked nervously, pointing at himself. Ginny shook her head, blushing in embarrassment at getting caught looking at him. "Oh, good. This might have shaken you up a bit, so who wants to go to get some ice cream? My treat!" he cried cheerfully, swiping their wands from the unconcious man and handing them out.

Ginny and Hermione cautiously followed him. He had saved their lives, they at least owed him the benefit of a doubt. When they walked into Diagon Ally, Hermione and Ginny relaxed. He obviously meant Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when he said ice cream.

Hermione kept on glancing at the strange man out of the corner of her eye. Something about him…

"Here we are!" the man cried out happily. "Hmmm…I'll take…"

After they had all ordered and found a nice table out on the patio to sit on, Hermione and Ginny began to delicately eat their ice cream, in order to prevent brain freeze, while the man scarfed down his, resulting in several screams of pain.

"I'm Hermione, and this is Ginny." Hermione said suddenly. "I don't believe we caught your name, Mr.?"

"You can call me Simeon." Harry lied cheerfully, accidentally throwing some ice cream over his shoulder.

_A/N are you confused? Good. This will be explained four more stories from now. (insert evil laugh here) Yes, this series is going to have a freshman year, a sophomore year, a junior year, a senior year, and then a graduated year. I love tormenting you. :)_


	12. UNDER CONSTRUCTION11

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever.**

**12**

Harry blinked when he woke up. Looking around, he sat up in bed and thought to himself.

'_Something isn't right…then again, nothing is ever right. So then something __**is**__ right? No, no, no, that can't be right…then again, what is right? Does right even exist? Of course it does, I have a right arm, don't I? But then what about the other kind of right…wait…what other kind of right? Argh!'_

Groaning, Harry rolled over and proceeded to attempt to go back to sleep.

"Hey, Harry…" a voice whispered in his ear, "…WAKE UP!!!!"

Harry jumped out of bed and looked around in alarm, swearing when he saw Andrea laying on the ceiling.

"Just though I'd wake you up so that you would…I dunno…be awake." she supplied, smiling cheerfully.

"Andrea, when I capture you I am going to rip out your voice box and shove it up your-"

"HEY, HARRY!!" two voices cried simultaneously as the door flew open. Harry raised an eyebrow as the door, propelled by the force, swung back and hit both Joe and John in the face.

"…Morons." Andrea commented from the ceiling. "Hey, Harry-"

"What is with all of 'Hey, Harry's?! Why can't you just-"

"Hey, Harry-"

"ARGH! HARRY! JUST HARRY!!" Harry screamed at Mike, who frowned and walked back out, muttering about just wanting to borrow some shampoo.

"…Well, geeze, no need to get all angry-"

"I'm not angry! I'm tired, I just got up, how I was woken up wasn't all too pleasant to begin with-" here he glared at Andrea, who waved lazily, "and I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON!!! He finished, then growled as a few curious heads poked through the doorway, trying to find out why there was so much noise.

_One hour later_

"Harry…you're not a morning person, are you?" Joe asked warily while Harry locked his door. Harry wisely decided to not respond.

"What about the killings stopping?" Andrea asked suddenly, staring at the sky. "I mean, come on! Why stop all the sudden?"

"Shut. Up." a growling voice spat as a person with black, stringy hair as he stalked by, looking as though he was running a fever.

"…That was odd." John stated after the strange person had left.

_A/N- here's the explanation for the last chapter; every year in CPHS equals 1 day in the real world. So in the last chapter, I wrote how he would look after he was done with school. :) And this was supposed to be longer, but after the last 8 computer crashes-I hate my mother sometimes- I lost the original 13 PAGES LONG chapter.(13 pages in word document)_


	13. UNDER CONSTRUCTION12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**13**

Harry jumped up to avoid glowing bone-daggers for the up-teenth time, Simeon cackled and ran up a tree to get above him to try to hit him from above. Yes, ran UP a tree. The laws of gravity and physics obviously did not apply to this…thing.

Harry snarled and swung his driftwood branch at Simeon's general direction, causing a push of air enough to send him away from Simeon. After that, it was a blur of actions and pain for both parties.

Simeon drew back again, panting slightly, his eyes widened in surprise as his feet ground on nothing to halt his progress of flying backwards, the end result being him standing on the air. Harry just let gravity take over and landed on a tree branch, using his metal leg to lessen the impact on his real leg.

Only high ranking and powerful Necromancers could stand on air without any help. Simeon stared down at the boy he had sorely underestimated, a little fear leaking into his eyes before he shook it off and the insane smile was back in place.

"So you _are_ a good fighter!! Why you hid this the _first_ time we met is a mystery!!" Simeon laughed, jumping towards Harry again. "We could have had this much fun from the _start_!!" Simeon all but screamed, swinging a dagger made of bone at Harry's face.

Harry didn't say anything to Simeon as he blocked the attack-he didn't need to. It was a well-known and accepted understanding that by the end of this battle, someone would be dead. Especially considering what Harry had walked in on Simeon doing.

__

Flashback

Harry fell-no _collapsed_- on the track, Coach Kulli standing above him and sighing.

"Potter…" she growled, fingering her whip. Harry didn't listen, he was too busy panting on the ground, trying not to die of the cruelty of life. "…I suggest you start to move if you want to make it on time for lunch…" the insane, sadist coach suggested before walking away towards the cafeteria.

Harry, of course, didn't get up. It had been a couple of weeks since the arm incident, and since then his teachers had decided on a native 'Hate Harry' month.

"…Wow, this sucks for you." Mike stated from above Harry's body ten minutes later, sipping on a cherry slushy. Harry glared at him from his position on the ground. "Here, you great useless lump." Mike sighed, holding out his hand and helping Harry up.

Harry groaned exaggeratedly and hung on Mike's shoulders.

"There is no way I'm going to piggy-back you." Mike said simply, walking away and allowing Harry to fall on his side again.

"A bunch of help you are!" Harry shouted angrily, standing up on his own and stomping after Mike.

"If you could stand up, how come you were lying on the ground?" Mike asked him, looking at Harry from the corner of his eye.

"Because…the ground is cooler than my body at the moment." Harry admitted, rubbing the back of his head. Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that you're hot? Because you are horribly wrong if you are…" Mike trailed off, leaning away from Harry as Harry started ranting and raving at him.

"I thought I told you not to piss Harry off anymore!" Andrea scolded Mike, hitting John and Joe on the heads.

"Hey!" Joe shouted, holding his head.

"What did we do?!" John growled, rubbing his head.

"You were going to make the situation worse. You always do." Andrea said simply, shoving a plate in Harry's direction as the bartender of 'Gluttony's Lair' waved merrily at them. Harry tiredly waved back before sitting down and chowing down.

"So, how was elemental class?" Harry asked Mike, ignoring the arguing Andrea and Joe and John.

"It was alright, I guess…but some weird kid with stringy black hair walked into the classroom in the middle of class and promptly told us all the killings were gonna start up again now that the killer had returned from extensive training in the mountains wrestling bears and the such…" Mike paused in thought. "Then he yelled shut up and left."

Harry blinked. Stringy hair…why did that sound so…deja'vu-ish? Oh well.

"But man, I can't believe that now you have to take three PT classes and one just before lunch, at that!" Joe said, looking at Harry with pity. "That's gotta suck."

"It does." Harry agreed. "It really does." then he shut-up and continued to gorge his food.

Andrea sighed and patted Harry on the back, which Harry ignored and continued eating.

"Oh, and Harry, the Robotics teacher wanted to see you after you're finished eating." Mike quipped in, then finished his cherry slushy.

"Okay." Harry said simply, standing up and starting to walk out, his plate clean.

"That was fast…" John said in awe, staring at the empty plate.

Harry made the walk to the Robotics class, wondering what in the world Mr. Kullner could want.

"About time, Potter." Mr. Kullner growled when he got there, slamming a book he had been reading shut.

"Umm…sir?" Harry asked dumbly, looking curious.

"For every single necromancy student that has a robotic limb I've had to create battle-ready gear." Mr. Kullner explained, motioning Harry over. Harry obliged and followed him, stopping at a case that had been open. Inside was a brand-new robotic leg.

"This leg," Mr. Kullner started, taking it out, "has two blades hidden in the foot that can shoot out from the heel and front of the foot and can be used for slicing someone up by kicking them." he explained, motioning for Harry to sit down.

Harry sat down and watched in fascination as Mr. Kullner replaced his leg with the new one.

"Try it out." Mr. Kullner ordered, standing back. Harry obliged and twitched his foot, concentrating on where the nerves would have been. The twin blades flashed out and locked in place, their sleek metal surfaces glimmering in the light.

"Perfect." Mr. Kullner said, nodding in satisfaction.

Harry twitched his foot again and the blades went back, leaving Harry impressed. He put his shoe back on and nodded his thanks to Mr. Kullner before leaving.

The rest of his classes went on as normal, or as normal as you could get here. Which was pretty abnormal. Harry was on his way back to his room, admiring the full moon when Andrea came running towards him, followed by two wolves.

"Wha-?" was all Harry managed to get out before Andrea interrupted him.

"Have you seen Mike? I haven't seen him since last block and something isn't right…" Andrea trailed off worriedly. Harry felt a prickling on the back of his neck, remembering what Mike had said about someone interrupting his class.

"We'll split up." Harry said bluntly. Andrea blinked at him.

"But our curfew is about to come up, if we don't follow it we could get in a lot of trouble…I was thinking of sending the werewolf brothers looking for him." Andrea admitted, motioning towards John and Joe.

"If he's in trouble he's gonna need more people searching for him, and damn the consequences." Harry snapped, his patience running thin for the first time he could remember since he had been here.

That decided, the four went in separate directions to search for their missing friend, a nagging in the back of their heads. Harry went to his room to grab his driftwood branch first, having a feeling that he would need it later.

Harry growled in irritation as he walked through the forest and tried to summon Aras with no avail. It had been like this for the past week, with Aras absent, along with Angel.

"Of all the times-" Harry stopped dead, for off to his right he could hear a nasty crunching noise. Slowly turning and dreading what he might see, Harry felt something snap when he saw the sight before him.

"It's not much of a power booster, but I'll take what I can. The name's Simeon Riddle." Simeon admitted to Harry, licking the blood off of his thumb, behind him lay Mike, unconscious or dead, as he wasn't moving, blood covering his face. "Did you know that eating a dragon demon's eyes will boost your power by 4?" he asked Harry, his head tilting to the side.

"Well, now that I'm done with his right eye, I guess I should start on his left." Simeon said casually as though Harry had answered the previous question, lifting up the limp body and reaching for his eye.

Instead of receiving an eye, Simeon received a nasty cut on his hand as Harry lashed out at him with his new leg, the blades in the open and now thinly spider webbed with Simeon's blood. Harry grabbed Mike and hoisted him over his shoulders, turning to run but coming face to face with Simeon.

Not bothering to ask how he had moved that fast, Harry darted around him and continued to run, hoping to at least get Mike to a safe place. He could hear Simeon cackling behind him, and felt his blood boil over. Simeon didn't follow him though.

"I'll be waiting here!" he called after Harry, Harry gritted his teeth and continued to run. It seemed like an eternity to the school hospital, but when he finally got there, he immediately grabbed an empty stretcher and laid Mike on it, taking in Mike's unnaturally pale and blood covered face.

"Oh my God, what happened?!" a nurse cried, motioning over a surgeon.

"His eye was gouged out, can you fix him?" Harry asked, watching as the surgeon took this in and wheeled Mike away towards the OR.

"We'll try dear, but shock usually takes people in cases like this." the nurse admitted sadly before running after the surgeon.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Harry asked another nurse, who stopped and acknowledged him. "Could you call up Andrea Micheals and Joe and John Tuline?" the nurse nodded and hurried away to as she had been asked.

Harry stood there for a bit before turning around and going back to the forest, knowing what he had to do, and what he would do even if he didn't have to.

He was going to kill Simeon. No one did that to his friends and got away with it. Not Voldemort, not Simeon, not Snape, no one.

When he appeared in the area where he had found Mike, his driftwood branch that had been tossed aside in the confusion was thrown towards him by Simeon. He caught it effortlessly.

"You're going to need all the help you can get, kid." Simeon sneered, lunging at him with a couple of daggers in hand. Harry just stood there, then ran towards the attack, catching Simeon a little off guard-enough off guard to make his eyes widen slightly. Harry simply drew back his fist and slugged Simeon in the face, using his control over air to triple the impact of the punch.

Simeon stayed down for a bit, calmly put his hand in front of his face and produced a cracking noise as he set his nose straight, then he laughed.

"So you've got more bite than I gave you credit for…" he said simply, standing up and shrugging it off, blood leaking from his nose. "But in the end, that won't save you!" He shouted, lunging forward and swiping his hand through the air, producing a single file line of bone daggers.

Harry's eyes widened and he used his driftwood branch to propel himself into the air, out of the way of Simeon's attack…and right into another one.

Very soon into this fight, and blood had already been drawn on both sides.

__

Present Time

"_Think_ about it, Potter!" Simeon cried, lunging at him again and again. "Rejected by what remains of _both_ of our families, yet _we're_ more powerful than _they_ will ever be!! And where does that lead to for _us_?!" he screamed, managing to nearly gut Harry like a fish.

Harry was growing a little frantic through his haze of anger-Simeon's attacks were coming extremely fast now.

"More _rejection_!! More _un-acknowledgment_!! More _hate_, more _resentment_, more _rumors_, more _disgust _from _them_!!" Simeon shrieked, stabbing Harry in his right shoulder. Harry snarled and kicked him with his right leg, blades out.

"Guess what, Simeon?!" Harry shouted, stabbing Simeon in the side with his blades. "You're nowhere near Voldemort's power!!" with that said, Harry kicked him with his real leg and sent him flying into a tree. Simeon stayed there for a bit, then he stood up and was just standing on air.

"I wasn't referring to right _now_, Potter." Simeon said, brushing himself off. "I was referring to the _future_ for me-your family is muggles, so it doesn't matter how much magic you have, you'd still be more powerful than them."

Then Simeon attacked again, and this time not stopping until Harry was backed into a tree, cut and covered in blood.

"Last words?" Simeon asked happily, a dagger at Harry's throat.

"…You're wrong." Harry said through gritted teeth, gently grabbing the dagger blade in such a way that he wouldn't get cut.

"Huh?" Simeon let slip, although he wasn't responding to Harry's statement-he was slipping about the fact that his dagger wouldn't move.

"You're wrong about me being like you." Harry clarified, straightening up and tilting the blade of the dagger up towards the sky. At this point Harry's eyes were glowing with a faint tint of green. "I will never allow myself to become like you."

"Come now, Potter." Simeon said, somehow sounding sane-a sign that things were about to get a lot worse. "People like us don't just appear." while saying that he had let go of the dagger and jumped back. "They can't-we're born like this. Only over time can we tap into our true potential. It is impossible to expand your own magic-it is only possible to steal from others." Simeon informed Harry, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I stand by what I said before." Harry said blandly, throwing the dagger up and grabbing it by the handle. "I can understand that-I just can't accept that someone would be willing to fall so low."

Simeon calmly dropped the cloak he had been wearing, revealing black ripped jeans, a baggy black T-shirt, and steel-toed combat boots.

Harry didn't say anything-he was still in PT clothes, never having had time to change out. Basketball shorts, tank top, and tennis shoes for him.

They lunged for each other, using every trick they knew to attempt to kill or mutilate the other. Both of them ended up using control over air to defend against and reinforce attacks, resulting in the trees around them not remaining standing for long, the ground soon being practically nothing but craters, and both of their blood staining the surroundings.

Harry frowned when Simeon got close again, then attempted to slash at Simeon's throat with the dagger. Simeon threw his head back and managed to somehow get his neck out of the way before Harry's attack could reach it and kill him. Harry's response was going for a stab in the gut right after he missed.

Simeon doubled over, but delivered a punch of his own to Harry's face, which Harry barely managed to block. Simeon stayed doubled over for a little, and that little was all Harry needed to attack him again, this time managing to dig the dagger into Simeon's chest.

Simeon stayed doubled over like that, his torso balancing on Harry's arm, which had gone under him to impale him with the dagger. Harry sighed and removed the dagger, slicing Simeon's throat as Simeon fell for a good measure.

Harry himself stood there for a bit before slumping down on the ground, panting, the wounds he had received in the fight finally catching up to him. Harry groaned, blood loss and fatigue taking over.

The last thing he remembered before passing out was the sound of Dr. Diate's voice shouting for help.

_((A/N) I am SO sorry for taking this long-High School sucks ass. I hate it-but I can't change it. So Oh well.)_


	14. UNDER CONSTRUCTION13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**14**

Harry woke up…to a bland white ceiling and the smell of overly-sterile medical supplies.

"So…" he trailed off, knowing that more than likely there would be someone next to him. How right he was.

Mike's fist connected with Harry's thick skull with a loud clunking noise.

"Ow!" Harry shouted, his hands reaching up and rubbing the fresh bruise.

"That's what you get." was the blunt and simple reply as Harry's glasses were handed to him. Harry put them on and looked up at the face of the dragon demon, the difference now was an eye-patch covering where his right eye would have been. "I just needed help, not for someone to seek revenge and nearly get themselves killed in the process."

Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Eheh…" he trailed off, not entirely sure what to say. "Umm…at least the murderer is no longer an issue?" he guessed, which only resulted in him receiving more bruises.

"Is the idiot awake yet?!" Andrea's voice shouted through the door. Harry's eyes widened and he frantically motioned for Mike not to let her know.

"Yeah, the moron is awake." Mike said in the door's general direction, ignoring the desperate Harry. "After a month, the idiot is finally awake."

Harry froze at that.

"A month?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, a month-apparently, you sustained so much damage that blood-loss was the least of their issues." Mike said, waving his hand flippantly as Andrea kicked the door down. "You were so beat up that Mr. Weasely had to come in to prevent you from dying, along with Ms. Shales."

That was when Andrea decided to slap Harry hard enough to make his head snap to the side.

"OW!" Harry shouted, rubbing his cheek.

"Serves you right for worrying us like that." she said triumphantly, crossing her arms and nodding.

"Ah, Mr. Potter-you're awake." Dr. Diate said casually, peeking around the doorframe before stepping in on the broken door. "As a reward for putting your life in danger, destroying a piece of the forest, and missing your finals, we've given you a perfect score on all of your finals." was all he said before leaving again, muttering something about ice-cream.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ooookay…" he hummed, staring at the doorway. Then Joe and John ran in and hit Harry on the head with rubber chickens.

"…What?" was all Harry could manage, staring at the rubber chickens.

"We needed a new form of punishment." Joe admitted, shrugging.

"Rubber chickens seemed to be the way to go." John quipped in, holding out his rubber chicken proudly.

"…I'm sorry, I just can't take you seriously when you're holding those things." Harry sighed, messaging the bridge of his nose. Joe and John frowned and started to look depressed.

"How can you blame him, you idiots?" Mike growled, glaring at them with his one good eye. Joe and John laughed nervously and then ran screaming out of the room. Harry watched them for a bit then looked out his window, just in time to see the sunrise…or was it sunset?

"It's morning." Andrea filled him in.

"Ah." he said, nodding.

"And it's the first day of vacation." Andrea informed him, eyeing him suspiciously. "Which leaves one to wonder if this was planned out…"

Harry grinned nervously, knowing better than to say anything.

Apparently in this case it would have been better to say something, because his grin sent Andrea over the edge and soon he found himself being chased down the hallways again, a barrage of objects flying towards him and embedding themselves in the walls.

His escape? Jumping out a window…without realizing it was a fifth story window.

"URK-!" was all he managed to get out before he started to fall. Andrea, to his misfortune, caught him.

"If you promise not to do this stuff next without telling us what you're planning first, then I wont drop you." she hissed, steadily rising in the air.

"Do I have a choice but to promise?!" Harry yelled, flailing in her arms. Andrea nodded in evil satisfaction and set him on the ground.

"Good." was all she said, patting his head, before walking away. Harry bent over his knees and tried to still his beating heart-wait…tried to make it not beat so fast.

"…How come I know her?" he asked the air, and felt two pairs of hands land heavily on his shoulders in response.

"Cause she lives above you, mate." Joe sighed, shaking his head.

"We feel for you man, trust us, we do." John agreed, shaking his head.

Harry groaned. This was already starting to turn out like Hogwarts-a major fight per year.

And to think he had come here looking for a break.

_((A/N) And teh end of Freshman year! Next up-Sophomore!)_


	15. Note of my apologies

Okay, my duckies, after a long, long time (three to five years) I got around to re-reading the story I now _gag_ to say I wrote, Walking Off the Beaten Path.

_Why_ do I gag, you may ask?

IT'S EFFING **HORRIBLE**. I left _way_ too many loose ends, I didn't elaborate when I _should_ have, tons of interesting things could have been explored, AND THE ENDING WAS A PIECE OF SHIT.

That having been said, more likely than not I'm going to rewrite the whole damn thing, different ending, different missing limbs, different familiar, (hell, there might not even _be_ a familiar this time), etc.

Have a nice day.


End file.
